Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to the technical field of mechanical heat-dissipation, particularly to an electronic device.
Background of the Technology
Ruggedized handheld devices generally employ passive heat-dissipation solution, for example, by heating the air to push the air to flow, the hot air in the handheld device is carried to the outside of the device. However, as functions of the handheld device increase, such as the import of the Beidou system, power consumption of the entire device system significantly increases. While the excessive hot air cannot be carried out merely by the passive heat-dissipation solution, the temperature of the internal and/or surface of the handheld device is made too high. Therefore the operation of the device and user experience are affected.